twitterponiesfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Plotline/About Plotline and Applejack (For AJ's new player)
This blog post is specifically for the new Applejack player to help them along in maintaining some continuity, who had brought up AJ and Plotline’s complex past together. Although I’ve promised them not to make continuity an issue, there are some things integral to Plotline’s own development that I’d like to mention here. *Plotline was hired by Applejack in July and was eternally grateful. Thanks to that job, he was able to finance himself into staying in Ponyville and push forward with his writing career. *Plotline found a family heirloom in the vegetable fields of Sweet Apple Acres. It was a necklace that Applejack’s great grandfather, Pappy Smith, had purchased for his wife, AJ’s great grandmother. In attempting to discover the information about it, they took two trips to Canterlot to a jewelry store called “Eternal Bonds.” The owner was a lifelong friend of the old Smith family, calling Apple Seed Smith “Ol’ Seedy.” He gave AJ friendship bracelets to give to her friends. Plotline received the very first one (with a hug!), although the old player doesn’t seem to have continued passing them out. Plotline, however, always wears his, keeping it as his treasure. *Plotline has given Applejack an open invitation to join him at his place, particularly on his balcony, for cider at any time. *Plotline and Applejack joined Rainbow Dash in the Unity Race during the Ponyville Games, which Plotline actually invented. They won first prize and Plotline made a blue ribbon for AJ afterwards. *Applejack has stayed the night at Plotline’s house when she was exhausted and fell asleep at his doorstep. *Plotline has admitted to Applejack that he’s in love with her. He still is, but has told her that while he won’t close the door on a potential romance between the two of them, he won’t close the door on potential romances between him and other mares. Applejack did, however, express her fondness for Plotline. *Applejack has shown appreciation for Plotline’s kindness and good heart just as Plotline has shown his appreciation for Applejack’s. *Plotline often buys cider by the barrel for his house. *Plotline has gone along with Applejack on several outings, including the rescue of Rosalyn, during which the two bonded a bit more over puzzles he shared with her. *For Applebuck Season, Plotline has made it a point to try and be AJ’s “all-star bucker.” He has shown to be pretty darn good at bucking. *Applejack has usually been one of a few specific ponies to console Plotline when he needs it. This includes talking him out of erasing himself from the minds of his family and friends in the name of furthering his career, although she had confidence that he wouldn't let that happen anyway. *Plotline typically helps Applejack run the apple cart when she runs it, often gathering the orders for her and accepting the bits, passing tips along to AJ’s jar. *For Applejack’s birthday, Plotline gave her a pair of hair clips which work in place of her usual red ribbons or in clamping the ribbons together to keep them from falling out. In the end, Plotline is a pony who, while having a crush on AJ, stands by her as a friend to the end. He has hope that maybe they can be an item one day, but is glad that she’s his friend. He considers her one of, if not his very, best friends. I hope this helps! If there are any other things that might need to be mentioned, I’ll add them here, but hopefully this covers the gist of it. Cheers; Plotline the Player Category:Blog posts